Una nueva esperanza
by Abrahel
Summary: Sansa Stark, sin su manada viva, despertará de su mundo de fantasía, y un perro, le dará una nueva esperanza. Contiene lemon  bastante explícito xD


_Bueno, esta es mi primera historia publicada en internet, así que no se si pondré las características de esto muy bien, porque no se como va fanfiction exactamente xD_

_Por si acaso ya aviso aquí, esta historia contiene sexo explícito, y esta basado en las novelas de George R. R. Martin Canción de Hielo y Fuego, si logro poner todo bien, ya sabréis que este fic es sobre Sandor y Sansa._

_Y bueno, ya solo que espero que os guste! ^^_

Sansa yacía en el suelo de la sala del trono tras sufrir otra de las palizas de los caballeros de Joffrey delante de toda la corte. Su cuerpo estaba magullado, su labio, partido, un pómulo hinchado, y en el costado, un fuerte dolor. Le costaba hablar, incluso respirar resultaba un suplicio, pero la loba estaba cansada, esta vez, no cedería a las humillaciones del rey, así que se levantó de forma trabajosa y dijo ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

- Si la diversión de su Alteza ha finalizado, me retiraré a mis habitaciones. Me encuentro algo… indispuesta – hizo una sonrisa torcida, una reverencia y giró para marcharse sin atreverse a mirar al rey a los ojos, pensando en los estúpida que había sido al cometer semejante acto, que sin duda le costaría otro castigo en cuanto Joffrey saliera de la sorpresa.

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida". Pensaba mientras salía precipitadamente de la sala, y, en cuanto las puertas se cerraron a su espalda, toda su valentía se desvaneció a una velocidad increíble. Avanzó rápidamente por los pasillos hasta que llegó a una zona donde no había nadie, y entonces, sin poder evitarlo, cayó al suelo de rodillas y rompió a llorar.

-Los pajarillos solo deberían limitarse a cantar su canción – dijo una grave voz ronca y profunda a su lado -.

Una mole de dos metro de alto cubierta de una negra armadura se aproximaba hacia ella.

-Sir Clegane – Sansa se secó las lágrimas con cuidado de no hacerse daño en las magulladuras y preguntándose de dónde demonios había salido sin hacer el más mínimo ruido – N-no estaba llorando – dijo mirando al suelo para ocultar los golpes.

-El pajarillo sigue sin saber mentir – dijo Sandor soltando una sonora carcajada – Mírame niña, ¿o acaso te sigue horrorizando mi rostro? ¡Mírame! – dijo alzando la voz al ver que Sansa no respondía -.

Sandor dio dos rápidas zancadas y quedando a muy poca distancia de ella, la sujetó por el mentón con dedos duros y la obligó a alzar el rostro.

-Han vuelto a golperate, ¿qué has hecho esta vez?

-No hice nada Sir Clegane.

-No me llames así, no soy ningún caballero de mierda al que debas rendir pleitesía – escupió el Perro en un tono que denotaba el asco que sentía hacia los caballeros-.

Sansa asintió y bajo la mirada.

-No habéis respondido a mi pregunta niña, ¿qué has hecho para enfadar a nuestro rey? – dijo con una voz más tranquila -.

-Nada, ya dije que no hice nada – dijo con voz trémula mientras sus ojos enrojecidos se humedecían de nuevo -. Una de las tropas de mi amado señor ha perdido una batalla contra los traidores norteños, y el rey pagó su enfado conmigo – cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, abrió los ojos horrorizada e intento corregir su error-. Oh, disculpadme Ser, no he hablado con claridad, lo que deseaba decir es que el rey Joffrey me dio mi merecido castigo, me mostré impertinente ante él y eso le enfureció -.

-Deja de mentir de una maldita vez, conozco al rey y a sus rabietas. Solo deberías cantar la canción que el desee, y así no volvería a golpearos. Estás encerrada en una jaula de oro, y lo único que quieren es oírte cantar a su son.

Sin decir nada, cogió a Sansa entre sus fuertes brazos y se levantó. En otra ocasión, ella habría protestado, habría pedido ayuda o habría preguntado qué diablos hacía, pero no ahora. En esta ocasión solo quería descansar y olvidar, soñar con lobos, regresar aunque solo fuese en sueños a Invernalia.

"No soy tu caballero niña, pero ahora mismo soy el único que puede protegerte". Esto era lo que Sandor pensaba mientras llegaban a una puerta de roblo viejo. Era tan enorme que podía sostener a Sansa sin ninguna dificultad con uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro abría la puerta. La habitación en la que entraron no contaba con adorno alguno, tan solo una gigantesca cama con sabanas de pieles sin refinar a los pies de un enorme ventanal y una gran alfombra vieja cubriendo el suelo de fría piedra. El Perro se dirigió hacia la cama y la dejó ahí tumbada mientras él se marchaba. Al poco rato, regresó con una palangana llena de agua y un paño.

-Lávate – dijo con tono seco -.

Sansa humedeció el paño y comenzó a lavar sus heridas, pero de pronto se detuvo sin ser capaz de continuar. Alzó el rostro lleno de lágrimas clavando la mirada en esos profundos ojos grises que la miraban fijamente, y entonces, sin más, ella dijo.

-La manada está muerta, soy la única superviviente, y no va a venir ningún caballero de brillante armadura para salvarme.

Al fin se había dado cuenta de que los cuentos de hadas no existían, que ni los buenos eran tan maravillosos y honorables, y ni los malos tan horribles y despiadados. Había dejado de ser la niña ingenua que vivía en su mundo de fantasía, y ahora ahí estaba, encerrada en la jaula de oro ante un hombre que, a su modo, era más caballero que cualquier guardia real.

Sandor pudo ver lo perdida que estaba, una pequeña balsa a la deriva en un mar demasiado grande. De pronto, sintió el feroz impulso de poseerla en ese mismo instante, de hacerla suya y no permitir que nadie además de él le produjese el más mínimo dolor o el más grande de los placeres, y fue este impulso el que le empujó a decir.

-Yo os salvaré.

Sansa abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir, pero antes de poder decir nada, el Perro la besó. Fue un beso lleno de furia y deseo, en el que él tiró de su pelo para alzar su rostro y besarla en más profundidad. Era un beso salvaje, duro, y cuando la joven respondió al beso, embriagada por la pasión, Sandor perdió el control. La agarró fuertemente de los hombros y la tumbó en la cama, quedando su joven cuerpo bajo la gran mole que era él.

Aun sin vestir la armadura de placas, seguía siendo enorme. Ahora tan solo llevaba unos pantalones de cuero blando y una camisa de lana teñida de negro. Sansa había sido contagiada por la lujuria de aquel beso, y ahora deseaba más, pero cuando intentó acercarse a sus labios se dio cuenta de que el Perro le estaba sujetando las muñecas sobre su cabeza. Él se percató de lo que ella pretendía, por lo que liberó sus muñecas de la presa de sus manos; la joven entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de su fuerte cuello, se aproximó a él y le devolvió un nuevo beso.

Que ella le besara era más de lo que podía soportar, no podía ser gentil con ella, ni podía ni quería. Deseaba poseerla, hacerla suya con ferocidad, así que se irguió un poco, puso sus enormes manos sobre la tela que cubría el pecho de la joven y tiró, desgarrando el vestido y dejando así su pecho y vientre al descubierto. Era hermosa, ruborizada como estaba por encontrarse semidesnuda ante él, como nunca había estado ante ningún otro hombre. Él lo sabía, y eso le complació muchísimo, sabía que sería su primer hombre, y de adelante siempre lo sería, pues los perros eran posesivos con sus presas. Su piel era nívea, cálida y suave como el terciopelo, y entonces el Perro sintió que antes de hacerla suya tenía que decirle algo. Se aproximó a su oído y Sansa sintió su cálido aliento en parte de su rostro y el lado quemado de su cara rozando su mejilla. Entonces, Sandor murmuró con voz ronca.

-Di mi nombre pajarillo, voy a hacerte mía, no voy a ser delicado contigo, di mi nombre pajarillo, quiero que te quede bien claro que soy yo quien te folla.

Mientras murmuraba estas palabras una de sus manos acariciaba su cuello y descendía por su clavícula hasta llegar a sus pechos grandes y bien formados. Con la yema de sus dedos rozó su pezón erecto y lo pellizcó, produciendo suspiros de placer en la joven. Siguió descendiendo por su vientre, y cuando llegó al resto del vestido que todavía quedaba, terminó de hablar y arrancó toda la tela que se interponía entre ellos para dar énfasis a sus palabras. Sansa jadeó, acarició el gran torso desnudo de Sandor y volvió a besarle, pero el Perro rompió el beso y descendió hasta envolver el pezón en su boca y darle un mordisco. Ella dio un pequeño gemido ante las nuevas sensaciones que esto le producía, pero más gimió cuando sintió la mano de aquel hombre entre sus piernas. Estaba completamente mojada, y Sandor comenzó a frotar su clítoris mientras seguía mordisqueando su pezón. Cuanto más gemía ella, más se excitaba él, y entonces, sin previo aviso, introdujo dos de sus grandes dedos en su interior, haciendo suspirar a Sansa, la cual nunca había imaginado que se pudiera sentir tanto placer, y aun así, sin saber exactamente como, ser consciente de que necesitaba algo más, y que además, ese algo le produciría mucho mas placer.

Sandor sabía lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, y sabía lo que necesitaba, lo sabía perfectamente. Se tumbó sobre ella rozando su pecho con sus pezones, sus piernas con sus muslos abiertos, y teniendo en cuenta eso sí, cuidado de dejar su propio peso en sus brazos. Su gran cuerpo cubría por completo el de la muchacha, y ella pudo notar el gran miembro de Sandor contra su vientre, duro como el acero y caliente como el fuego.

Esto hizo que le invadiera la vergüenza, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo doncella, por lo que se alejó un poco de él y cerro las piernas de modo instintivo. El Perro puso ambas manos en sus rodillas y dijo, enfurecido al pensar que de pronto toda la repulsión hacia su rostros quemado había regresado, y que la sola idea de dejar que semejante monstruo entrase en su interior la asqueaba y atemorizaba.

-Te dije que te haría mía, tanto si te gusta, como si no.

Al terminar estas palabras, abrió sus piernas con brusquedad y sintió como se situaba de nuevo entre ella con su miembro erecto deseoso de probar esa carne. Sansa intento resistirse, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Sandor la inmovilizo con su fuerza descomunal. Con una mano inmovilizo sus brazos, y entonces, acercó su miembro a su aun húmeda entrada. Pasó su gran miembro por su sexo, frotando su clítoris y ejerciendo presión en su caliente entrada, y esto, lo hacía por el simple placer de ver como ella, a pesar de querer resistirse, disfrutaba con lo que él le hacía. Para terminar con aquello, Sandor se introdujo profundamente en su interior con una fuerte embestida, y entonces, Sansa gritó.

Aunque a Sansa le avergonzase reconocerlo, aquello fue un grito de placer, porque cuando él comenzó a frotarse contra ella, el placer comenzó a invadirla con más intensidad, pero aun así, nada podía comprarse al momento en el que Sandor la penetró con esa fuerte embestida, pero entonces, él se mantuvo inmóvil en su interior y dijo.

-Mi nombre pajarillo, te dije que haría que lo dijeses, di mi nombre pajarillo.

-Sandor – dijo entre jadeos – ¡Sandor! - continuó sin apenas poder respirar.

Eso era lo que el Perro necesitaba, Comenzó a embestirla con furia, no solo sentía el gran placer de hundirse en su interior cálido que presionaba fuertemente su miembro palpitante una y otra vez y de escuchar su nombre entre los gritos de ella, sentía la sorpresa y el placer de que Sansa pudiera recibirlo en su interior en toda su totalidad.

Cada vez que la penetraba y salía de su interior, Sansa sentía como el placer la invadía como nunca antes, se aferraba a la ancha espalda de Sandor, notó que cada vez que clavaba sus uñas en ella, el utilizaba más fuerza en cada embestida. De pronto sintió crecer el placer de una manera increíble en su interior, y en una de las penetraciones de Sandor, notó como una ola de placer iba creciendo en su interior, hasta que finalmente estalló en un placer indescriptible haciendo que su sexo se contrajera, provocando mucho más placer en Sandor. No solo por la presión extra que tenía su miembro, si no porque ver a Sansa sacudiéndose del placer que únicamente él le provocaba le excitaba sobremanera, y tanta era su excitación que en su siguiente embestida no pudo aguantar más y la llenó con su esencia caliente. Dio unas pocas embestidas más, la agarró por la cintura y giró quedando él tumbado con la joven sobre él. Ambos estaban sudorosos y jadeantes, sin poder pensar en nada.

Sandor tenía a Sansa abrazada por la cintura y tumbada sobre su pecho, notaba su corazón acelerado, y cuando sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, Sansa levanto el rostro para mirarle, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió con sinceridad, con alegría y esperanza de la llegada de algo mejor. Entonces, se acercó a su rostro, acariciando y besando con la dulzura que solo ella podía mostrar toda su parte quemada para finalizar en sus labios. Sandor no supo reaccionar cuando tocó su rostro, solo pudo devolverle el beso y estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos.

"La protegeré", pensaba Sandor, "aunque mi vida vaya en ello la protegeré, si vienes conmigo nadie volverá a tocarte, nadie volverá a hacerte daño, y si alguien lo intenta, le mataré, tal y como te dije aquel día".

Sansa seguía mirándole con dulzura, y a continuación, hizo lo que él siempre le había pedido, cantar una canción.


End file.
